borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:LOST:Gearbox wep's page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- LobStoR (Talk) 16:33, April 14, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Text coloring To color text, you use "span" tags, which you can copy/paste from my edits to the page. Just hit the "Source" button when editing (top-right of editing area) to see all the code on the page as just that, code. -- 22:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Image removal To remove an image, just edit the page and hit the "Source" button again. Then, remove the bit of code that creates the image, which will start with or something of the like. As for how to make a minor edit (doesn't go into Recent Changes), try checking the box at the bottom of the edit space that says "Minor Edit". I'm not certain, since I've never used it myself. As for coding problems, remember to use Preview and tinker with the code until it's correct. Perhaps you have spaces between the words and the header code? -- 22:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New Weapon Ideas Well, I can probably go in and organize it some time, but if you want to do it yourself, just use one = on either side of, say, Combat Rifles to get a heading, under which each weapon of that type could be made a sub-heading, and their flavor texts sub-sub-headings. The weapons with no pop culture reference can be removed if you want to keep the thread more true to how it was intended to be, since it's technically your thread. As for the "Hot Spots" part, only wiki pages, their talk pages, and blogs will be put there, despite how your thread has had a massive amount of posts in such a short time. Lastly, to get these ideas to Gearbox, you could just shoot them an e-mail with a link to the page, asking them to perhaps consider adding some of the weapons to the next DLC or BL2. -- 12:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking of a reference to when the claptrap says ARE YOU EATING A SANDWICH, YOUR THE F*&^%$NG SOUND GUY, WE CAN HERE THAT, STEVE! STEVE! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS GUY with red text like :Heyooo! [[User:Vincejonesiii|Heyoooo!] 17:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about a weapon based on the Flak Cannon in Unreal Championship 2: NAME- 1521 Flak Cannon RED TEXT- Unpossible! The weapon would spawn as either a Rocket Launcher or a Shotgun(In the game it functions as both) or if possible could have both a primary AND secondary fire mode. The Red Text is a reference to getting 9+ kills in a row(same game as weapon), {it doesn't have to be 1521 in the name, I just wanted to put a part of my life into the title.} In the game the weapon is kinda orange colered, so it could be a Jakobs.Mazman1521 01:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Meet the Spy Shotty LIKE SO Watch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnuYi-nzE90 Etcetera I was looking at the list earlier today and thinking that it would make more sense to have them catagorized, just came back and foumd them set up just like I envisioned. Of course I would have had to think a bit to get them set up correctly. I would classify myself as a "noob-level" editor as well. Arkayn71 06:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo Fry, did you hear about my and Lonely Nomad's Duck and Cover idea? Cause if we're putting in weapon ideas, we had our own manufacturer, and we couldn't get anyone from GBX to see it. So I'll just get it myself.GnarlyToaster 21:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Logged in the other day as my Level 61 Hunter and I can't find my favorite sniper rifle, the Penetrator. :,( I have many Pearlescent weapon's to trade (or dupe). Fryguy42 00:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: Received a Dahl Penetrator a fellow B'lander (offline, will give credit later). I feel much better now. I really missed my Talking Heads sniper. Now I just need a better one. (48+). LoL's Got lots of pearls to trade, and many fun mods I picked up from a friend, who's name will be withheld for his own protection (ahem, sndstream, cough cough). I even have a few of those "super shields" that are blowing up the wikia now. Fryguy42 00:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Update: Got my Level 61 Penetrator! I am complete now. Only cost me 1 Pearl, 6 Oranges, 1 Purple, and a modded sniper rifle. Had to soften him up some to get my hands on his best Penetrator. :D I don't really believe in duping. I think it goes against the theme of the game. Now if I can just get that 660 Sniper COM with ammo regen.... Fryguy42 22:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) A custom weapon idea I submitted got modded... I assume because my formatting screwed up the hole post. I was wondering if you could fix it for me, since instead of fixing the post, the mod just removed it entirely. I called it the N1N Vampire and I hope theres a history somewhere you can pull the idea from, because it took me 20 mins to figure out exactly how I wanted it and I'd like to not have to spend another 20 rewriting it. Thanks alot dude, great forum idea!Blastoderm 16:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again dude, how'd you like my idea? Blastoderm 17:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey-o! In response to your posting on my talk page, I'd probably list you under Modders and Legit. You collect mods, you like to use them every now and then, but overall you don't mind going legit, either. So I'd say those two :) Ryo Kasami 16:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo, fryguy, in response to the incredible success of your thread, i would like to say congrats. A Lonely Nomad 13:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandals sure you got the right guy? i dont see any malicious edits. 02:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :roger that. 03:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::you were right. i didnt catch the edit being anything substantive. 03:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) re:13may10, with no victim, it is simply a forum edit. i choose not to be draconian about forums, and leave it to the OP (you) to police your forum. this is a license not usually given but with regard to your/its purpose you may restrict free speech to the talk page (if there). i had thought of posting a notice atop said forum page asserting as much, shall i make it so? 03:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Letter to Gearbox I sent a message a week ago or so to SCole, Stephen Cole, the Gearbox developer responsible for New Haven. Unfortunately I didn't think to take a copy of the letter and Gearboxity did not cache a copy anywhere I can find. I haven't heard anything back yet from SCole so today I sent a letter to the "Webmaster" via Gearboxity.com http://www.gearboxity.com/. Following is a copy of the letter. I will, of course, post anything I may hear back from GBX as soon as I get it. "Heyooo! In late April I posted a short message on Borderlands.wikia.com talking about how much I love the pop culture and historical references embedded in the flavor text of may of Borderlands' weapons. I included an ideas for a new "pop" weapon and I challenged the B'lands community to come up with quality new ideas to "make Gearbox pay attention and maybe include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material." A few weeks (and more than 125 new weapon ideas submitted by over 100 editors) later it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. The Borderlands community has spoken. Please visit the website, http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_Legendary_Weapon_Ideas to see what new "pop" weapons loyal Borderlands games would like to see in the next Borderlands release and feel free to direct any response to my talk page http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fryguy42 or to my email address edited. Thank you for your time. Please copy this message to the relevant developers." If you like the ideas we have come up with, and you too think that Gearbox should listen up and pay attention, go on Gearboxity.com http://www.gearboxity.com/ and let them know! In the meantime, keep the great ideas coming! Fryguy42 01:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It was a good call making this forum, it really was. I was just wondering, I was just thinking of making new perks forum. What do you think? Not worth it or what?A Lonely Nomad 19:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::For legal reasons Gearbox probably can't accept submissions of this nature. People's ideas are intellectual property and with an ambiguous source the developers might not even comment on them. Generating listings of new weapon ideas etc. is all well and good, but it starts and finishes as a bit of community fun, nothing more. -- WarBlade 12:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Second that. I used to follow a pop-culture cartoon show years ago and a rep for the show participated but said they could not accept story ideas due to copywrite issues. The show's producers and writers were forbidden to read fan sites. -- MeMadeIt 17:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) WT Help Send me an email with your Save File attached and I'll take a look at it and see if I can fix it. -- MeMadeIt 17:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) as nags said any item cards would be highly valuable for restoration. ^memadeit should be able to help as well. using willowtree are you able to open the old save? :having read your post on nagys page - move all your stuff to the locker or make a new locker just for this/each character. strip the character, when the game lets your "naked" character in, save and exit. slowly add gear deleting the .bak when you are allowed into the game. 00:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::which willowtree are you using? beta? which version? sorry but i must ask these questions, its in the sysop manual (not really). 01:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) great! here to help. as are ever'body else. :check your save slot position or make a new one higher than those you have had in the past. i had the game nerf my character like that recently and im trying to recall what did that to him (roland). 02:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) and how i got around it. :de nada mon ami! welcome to the other side. 08:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) glad to have you back. ive been playing the hell out of crow's nest. see image. i will probably play alot this w/e, look me up. 08:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) userbox vote see this and approve or disapprove. 02:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :re:UBX - {gasping respirator} impressive, most impressive {gasping respirator} 18:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::should i mention that = ? or would that make me an ass? 18:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) TFC UBX should include a pic of the giant skull with the sword sticking out of it. (this ubx is modeled after the TCN ubx for continuity's sake.) "logo" to be the white, black, and blue "X" icon. Xfire UBX should also include params akin to the Gamespy UBX. How about this? Ipuvaepe 02:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) HEY! So I don't know why I'm not showing as searchable lol. DonShreck 21:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC)DonShreck